


Guijo St.

by stickernothappy



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: APARTEL, AU, Based on an Apartel Song, Beer, F/M, Gig AU, Gigmates AU, Guijo St., Guijo St. (Makes You Wonder), Other, gig, ma i was bored, more yosi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickernothappy/pseuds/stickernothappy
Summary: Sequel to the Courage (Jose Bernal/Reader) AU: Limang buwan nang nakakalipas simula nung huli kayong magkita at magkausap ni Jose. Bagong lipat ng opisina, bagong puntahan ng gigs, bagong kasama. Pero biglang bumalik ang dapat na nasa nakaraan na, at oo si Jose iyon.





	Guijo St.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another Jose Bernal/Reader AU to satisfy myself :-( (chareng) This is like a sequel-ish to my first "gigmates au" feat. the one and only Jose Bernal milabs. I was bored, I was listening to Apartel and now this is what happened. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Also, I added da tri masketirs (jok)- yung Del Pilar Brother + Vicente kaya ata sya humaba. So ayern, sana mag-enjoy kayo uwu medyo kalawang na alam ko huhu eto na, bumabawi na.

_When I saw you/I could not believe my eyes_

Tahimik kang nakatayo sa gitna ng maraming tao, pare-parehas na pinapakinggan at pinapanuod ang Apartel, bagong banda na pinangungunahan ni Ely Buendia, former vocalist ng sikat na banda na Eraserheads.

Una mong punta dito sa SaGuijo. Marahil natatapat na OT ka sa trabaho kaya hindi ka nakakapunta sa mga gigs dito.

Bagong punta sa venue, bagong environment.

_Hey its been a while/It’s makes you wonder why/We've got to say good bye_

Tinignan mo ang phone mo, baka sakaling may magtext o tumawag pero wala. Huminga ka na lang ng malalim at tumingin kung saan nagpeperform ang banda, sinasabayan ang isa sa mga _single_ ng album nila na _Inner Play_ na ni-release noon pang 2016. Tatlong taon kang huli na, pero nakahabol dahil dalawa pa lang ang kanilang album na ni- _release_.

Natapos na ang kanta, pumalakpak at naghiyawan ang audience para sa banda. “Thank you! And… for our next song…” lumabas ka muna ng SaGuijo para mag-yosi. Pampawala ng nararamdaman mong stress.

“Pasensya na, pinaghintay ka namin!” sigaw ng pamilyar na boses, lumapit ito at ang kasama nya, “At nagyoyosi ka pa rin? Nako ha. Tigilan mo na yan.” Napailing ka na lang at tinapon ito sa sahig tsaka tinapakan.

“Alam nyo, akala ko tokis ulit kayo.”

“Si Julian yon, hindi ako.” ani ni Vicente. Mga bagong nakakasama sa pagpunta sa mga gig. Katrabaho mo sa nilipatan mo na kumpanya ilang buwan na ang nakakalipas. Mas madaling pakisamahan ang mga tao don kesa sa una mong kumpanya. “Ano, tara na? Tapos na ba Apartel? Traffic kasi sa EDSA ngayon, bwisit.” daldal ni Vicente habang naglalakad kayo papasok ng SaGuijo.

_I’m feeling dubious/She’s so erogenous_

Nalungkot ang mukha ni Julian. “Ay shit, last song na nila.” ani nito. “Sayang naman! Sila pa naman pinunta ko dito.”

“Eh sino ba naman kasi yung late ngayon ha? Nadamay pa si Vicente.” banggit mo kay Julian na nginitian lang. Umorder si Vicente ng tatlong beer at inabot sa inyong dalawa ni Julian. Nakikinig lang kayo sa banda, sumasabay sa pagsayaw ng mga taong nanunuod.

Nang matapos na ng Apartel ang kanilang set, dali-daling naghanap si Julian at Vicente ng upuan habang sinusundan mo lang ang dalawa. Kahit may trabaho sila, asal bata pa rin hanggang ngayon na ikinatutuwa mo naman. Masaya makita ang dalawa na nagkakapikunan minsan.

Kesa kay Goyo, kapatid ni Julian. May posisyon daw na inaalagaan kaya mukha nang seryoso sa buhay at _detached_ na sa inyong tatlo. Nakakalungkot dahil hindi mo nakasama ng lubusan si Goyo dahil nasa ibang department na ito, pero okay lang din dahil baka Ma- _goyo_ ka rin katulad ng ginagawa nya sa mga dati nyang katrabaho- (O baka na- _goyo_ na?)

-na kwento ni Julian sa’yo nung unang pagkakakilala nyo.

Napansin mong nagbubulungan ang dalawa habang nakatingin sa’yo. “Ano nanamang kwento tungkol sa akin?” tanong mo sa kanila. Natawa na lang bigla si Julian at binatukan naman ni Vicente.

Inakbayan ni Julian si Vicente at ngumiti, “May tanong si Vicente kung kamusta na raw ba kayo ni Jose?” nabigla ka sa tanong ni Julian habang siniko ng malakas ni Vicente si Julian, dahilan upang sumigaw ito sa loob ng SaGuijo at pagtinginan ng mga tao. Kabilang na ang mga bandang nagpeperform sa gabing yon.

Ngayon mo lang ulit narinig ang pangalan nya. Pagkatapos ng UP Fair noong nakaraan, hindi na kayo nakapagusap ulit. Dahil na rin siguro busy ka sa pagliligpit ng gamit non sa opisina.

Kahit sa Facebook, Twitter o Instagram, hindi na kayo nakapagusap. Hindi mo na tinanong kung bakit dahil bago pa man mangyari ang kinakatakot mo, hinahanda mo na ang sarili mo. _Self-control_. _Self-control_. Self-control.

Pero nalaman mo na lang last week na lumipat din si Jose sa kumpanyang nilipatan mo. Hanggang ngayon, hindi mo pa rin alam kung totoo yon o niloloko ka lang nila Vicente dahil hindi mo pa rin sya nakikita sa loob ng opisina.

Winisikan ka ni Julian ng konting tubig sa mukha. “Puta-” ani mo.

“Hehe, sorry. Kanina ka pa kasi tulala dyan eh. Parang ‘di naman namin nabanggit na kakalipat nya nga lang nung nakaraang linggo. Ano, nagkita na kayo?” makulit na tanong ni Julian.

Ininom mo muna ang hawak mong bote ng beer at kumunot ang noo, “Bakit ba interesado kayong malaman kung nagkita na kami? Eh sa hindi nga kami naguusap na. Tsaka pwede ba… Ibang bagay na lang pagusapan natin. Please?” tinuloy mo ang pag-inom ng beer. Medyo may halong inis dahil nabanggit ito ni Julian.

“Eh paano kung sabihin ko sa’yo na pupunta sya ngayon?” muntik mo nang maibuga ang beer kela Vicente na ikinatakot naman nila dahil wala silang pamalit. Kinabahan ka bigla, pero pinasawalang bahala mo ito.

“Kung manloloko kayo ngayon, pwede ba wag muna ngayon? May mga ibang bagay pa akong iniisip…” bahagyang natawa si Julian. Tinignan mo naman ito ng masama. “Bakit nanaman?”

Huminga ng malalim si Julian at nagbago ang kanyang mukha, “Alam ko na yang pinoproblema mo. Sinabi nya na sa akin kahapon lang. Bakit ba kasi ayaw mo pang-”

“Hep! Hindi. Ayoko. Natatakot ako.” sagot mo. Inubos mo ang beer at binaba sa table, lumapit sa counter para umorder ng isa pang bote at bumalik sa inuupuan.

“Masama yan sa- Pre!” hindi na natapos ni Julian ang kanyang sasabihin dahil kinawayan nya ang tropa nya. Tumayo ito at nakipagkamayan. “Akala ko hindi ka makakapunta? Buti nakahabol ka!” dagdag nito.

Tumingin ka sa kausap ni Julian at nagulat. _Putangina mo talaga Julian Del Pilar. Magsama kayo ni Goyo sa impyerno._

“… This is Vicente Enriquez, Head ng Marketing. And this is-”

Tumayo ka at ngumiti, in- _extend_ ang kanang kamay at nagpakilala. Agad kang lumabas, hindi na hinintay ang pagsagot ni Jose. “Teka, susundan ko.” ani ni Jose pero pinigilan ito ni Julian at sinabing sya na ang susunod.

Pagkarating ni Julian sa labas, nakita ka nyang may hawak na stick. “See, I’m sorry. Hindi ko alam na papayag sya na pumunta dito, okay. And please, tama na yosi.”

“Alam mo yung salitang ‘Wala kang pakielam’ at ‘Wag mangielam’, Julian? Alam mo ba kung gaano kabigat yung nararamdaman ko kasi nakita ko ulit sya. Putangina- putangina… limang buwan, Julian. Limang buwan kong tinanggal sa isipan si… si Jose- Kasi naging tanga ako sa kanya ng dalawang taon… Tapos ano, sa huli, parang wala lang kaming pinagsamahan? Hindi na lang kami nagusap sa hindi ko malaman na paraan? Ang tanga lang eh. Sobrang tanga lang kasi ng ganon. Wala man lang paalam.” hinithit mo ang hawak mong yosi at binuga na may halong panginginig.

Tinapon mo ulit sa sahig ang yosi at mariin na tinapakan ito. Huminga ka ng malalim at inayos ang mukha, pinunasan gamit ang tissue na kinuha mo kanina sa loob. Nagsimula kang maglakad papalayo. Hindi mo napansin na lumabas na rin si Vicente at pinigilan nya na lang si Julian na habulin ka.

Kinabukasan, hindi ka pumasok. Nakatulala ka lang sa kisame, nakahiga sa kama. Kanina mo pa naririnig na nagriring ang telepono mo pero hinahayaan mo lang ito. Nandiri ka na lang bigla nang ma- _realize_ mong parang nasa pelikula lang ang drama mo ngayong umaga.

Tumayo ka sa kama, at humarap sa malaki mong salamin. Tinitignan kung may pinagbago ba sa itsura mo, pero ganon pa rin naman. Huminga ka ng malalim at dumiretso sa kusina para maghanap ng makakain. Nagulat ka na lang nang biglang may kumatok sa pintuan ng apartment na tinutuluyan mo.

“Sino yan?” sigaw mo bago buksan.

“Jose.”

 _Shit._ Nagdadalawang isip ka kung bubuksan mo ba o hindi. “U-Uh… Anong ginagawa mo dito?” tanong mo, habang unti-unting lumalapit sa pintuan.

“Gusto ko lang sana makipagusap sa’yo- ng harapan.” sagot nito. Huminga ka ng malalim at hinawakan ang doorknob, nagdadalawang isip pa rin kung papapasukin mo sya o hindi. _Ano, maguusap ba kayo? ‘Di ba ito na yung matagal mo nang hinihintay?_

Binuksan mo ang pinto, at nasa harap mo na si _Jose Bernal_. Mukhang malungkot, malalim ang iniisip at mukhang seryoso.


End file.
